The Invention relates to a cable support for distribution boxes, in particular for FTTH environments, the cable support comprising at least one cable passage, the cable passage adapted to receive at least one cable.
Further, the invention relates to a distribution box for cable distribution arrangements, in particular for FTTH environments, comprising a housing and a cable support, the cable support comprising a plurality of cable passages, each cable passage adapted to receive at least one cable.
Distribution boxes for fibre to the home (FTTH) environments are known. FTTH is a generic term for any broadband network architecture that uses optical fibres for last mile telecommunications to reach the boundary of the living space, such as a multi-dwelling unit. In a typical optical signal distribution system, which may be provided within a multi-dwelling unit, outside service provider cables from a provider are routed to the multi-dwelling unit. Further, individual optical fibres or fibre bundles coupled to the outside service provider cables are routed to individual end users. The cables from the provider pass through building distribution boxes, typically provided in the basement and/or distribution cabinets located in the building. Via the building distribution box the outside provider cable is routed to riser cables which feed individual dwelling units.
Typically, the space available for the optical network or distribution system within the multi-dwelling units is limited. The limited space impedes the maintenance of the distribution box and the connection of additional cables.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved distribution box which facilitates the maintenance of distribution systems and the installation of additional cables.
With regard to a cable support, the problem is solved by providing a cable support which is a stackable modular assembly of at least two segment blocks, each of which segments blocks form, at a respective end thereof pointing in or against a stacking direction, a part of at least one cable passage.
For the distribution box mentioned above, the problem is solved in accordance with the invention by providing at least two segment blocks, the segment blocks being plugged into each other, each of the at least two segment blocks forming, at a respective end thereof pointing in or against a stacking direction, a part of at least one cable passage.